User's Drag Rush: Season 9
User's Drag Rush: Season 9, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 8 created by Nicholas424. 15 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". The winner of this season was Lady Gaga and Fan BingBing was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competative episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant left the competition due to personal reasons. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls * Goodbye Message: "The legs may leave, but the legacy lives on.."- Naomi Smalls Entrance Quotes: * A'keria: "I’ve been waiting for tonight to show these bitches how to strut" * Alexis: "BAM Bitches! , Miss Alexis Mateo has arrived to put the freaking jig up!" * Asia: "It's Asia T. O'Hara! Here to prove I can also massacre the competition not just butterflies!" * Dominique: "Hope you're ready to get bald because this 3D beauty is going to snatch all your wigs!" * Fan: "Ni hou bitches! The overrated Asian escaped from prison" * Hayden: "Serving you fashionable simplicity. *kisses*" * Honey: "Buzz buzz, this honey is sweet as sugar" * Lady Gaga: "Oh well well well...Mother Monster has arrived with vengeance to show to these (looks at the queens) mediocre hoes what drag is really like!" * Manila: "Did somebody order a double all star? Spoiler alert I win this time, and Naomi is a big, fat, nasty, smelling, oopma loompa lookin ass bitch" * Naomi: The LEGacy of the season is here * Nikita: "The mother of draguns has arrived! Hello men!" * Ophelia: I'm here to fuck this competition up...literally. I have a condom so...Nick (rips condom packet aggressively w/ deep voice) I'm ready to make you my bitch. * Trinity: "Did someone call for a bad bitch, because your plastic super queen is here, and she's queer!" * Valentina: “I guess being delusional comes with beauty naturally, because this mug is everyyyyything.” poses 1000 times before realizing she’s in a competition. * Yvie: "Get Ready Bitches, Cause this Race Just took An Odd Turn Sinister Laugh" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Life In Plastic Is Fantastic" * '''Main Challenge: Re-imagine your queen as a life-sized doll and fill out a mad-lib made by the amazing and talented Ronin! * Runway Theme: Category is...Plastic Persona * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Hotass * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Three: Hayden Williams, Manila Luzon and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Hayden Williams Mad-lib Meet name, the newest doll from name! name loves to verb, verb, and verb all day long! If you pull on her part, she'll action! Kids love to play with her because feature! So why wait? Come verb with name right now! You can find her at place, or wherever dolls are sold! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Plastic Persona A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Meme Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Create a funny meme or gif that relates to your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Diva Worship" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, host segment of a gospel-themed talk show about a diva of your team's choice. * Runway Theme: Category is...BOOM Green Goddess * Main Challenge Winners: Nikita Dragun and Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Fan BingBing * Eliminated: Fan BingBing For winning the last 2 challenges, Ophelia and Gaga were team captains. Diva Worship Groups 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: BOOM Green Goddess Team Lady Gaga= |-| Team Ophelia Hotass= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Schizophrenia Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 2 looks and also include a name for the second one, that represents your inner saboteur. * Runway Themes: Categories are...Best Self and Inner Saboteur * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Yvie Oddly 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: Best Self and Inner Saboteur A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Supergroups" * '''Main Challenge: In 2 teams, rewrite Don't Funk It Up. Each person on each team should be assigned a different verse and chorus. * Runway Theme: Category Is...Patternz For Dayz * Main Challenge Winner: A'keria Chanel Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Honey Davenport and Valentina * Eliminated: Honey Davenport * Goodbye Message: "Wanted to rudeem myself from the past and didn't want to go this soon. I hope there will be another chance for me in store in the future." -Honey Davenport For winning the episode 4 challenge, Valentina and Nikita were team captains. For winning the last challenge Dominique got to choose which team she wanted to be a part of. Girl Groups 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Patternz For Dayz Team Nikita Dragun= |-| Team Valentina= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category Is...What's Your Sign? * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Manila Luzon * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Snatch Game and Zodiac Signs Who Should Go Home Tonight? Blank: "Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she (blanks)" * A'keria: ** "Well Nick, Bhad Babbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala that bitch done drugged my drank. Now I know she been picking up tricks from me druggin people and shit, but she didn't even rape me or nothin, but hell even I wouldn't rape myself, I mean like I got std's all up in their it makes Peaches's look like Mr. Clean been fucking that cooch okuuurt" * Asia: ** "You know Nick, i can't really write for myself...but my writer who i locked up in my basement has written it for me. My answer is when she went to the met gala she swings to Katy's chandelier." * Dominique: ** "You know, when she went to the Met Gala, she started an orgy with all the boys. Lucky her. Reminds me of the time we were looking for some boys with Sophie." Starts rubbing her tits "Mmmmmmm. Sadly she doesn't have big tits like me, so she's not a true FoHkInG Cock Destroyer. So to everyone watching this show right now: Visit me to get your fOhKiNg balls despunked!" * Gaga: ** "Nick: Next up, We have Uma Kompton! Uma: Hey Nick Nick: How are you doing? Uma: Feeling skinny, just got off an abortion clinic Nick: Was that your first time? Uma: It's my 96th time and counting (small laugh) Nick: Who was the father? was it a one night stand? Uma: I don't really know if it was my uncle or cousin, but all i know is i got a good dicking (Awkward Silence for 5 seconds) Nick: But anyways...."Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she (blanks)" Uma: What? Nick: I- You're supposed to answer Uma: Oh, she is so badly behaved, she forgot to go the abortion clinic...the nerve Uma: I would really would not want to see her repopulate more of hers, we already have enough trash to deal with. Nick: well....thank you Uma Uma: Can i leave now? I need to some dicks inside me right now Nick: Wai- (Uma leaves) (insert Aretha Franklin dropping her bag and walking away gif)" * Manila: ** "Hello gorgeous! Bhad Barbie? Who is she? She sounds like someone who would get pregnant at the Met Gala. You know back in the day it was always a struggle to find a man with a voice that sounds like butter, and when I did, I fell in love with his big, big… BIG talent. But you know, all you have to do is make a video showing off your stomach, and boom, you’re pregnant at 12." * Nikita: ** "Bhad Barbie? Is this bitch tryna rip off barbie tingz? anyways she twerked on camera like a stupid hoe girl. cardi could never! This is how you twerk . twerks that was for my babe tom holland yall, anything for your anaconda" * Ophelia: ** "Well Nick, as any young American would do, she would leave and would Pokémon Go to the polls! Americans, if you vote for me, our country would be dank and #fresh. We would also get that noob Trump rekt with our noscopes making him Iraq-ing back to Iraq! I will make you all say "DAMN HILLARY! Back at it again with them money moves!". Vote for the cool Chillary Clinton, the first meme president, or should I say, MEME-ident hehe. (this answer is paid by the government)" * Trinity: ** "Well nicholas, I said that she doesn't know how to walk in heals! Because walking in heals is so damn hard Nicholas, don't you know? get's up Look at my legs, they're so bow legged! Then when I walk walks around it makes me look like a dismorphic elephant!" * Valentina: ** Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she... "wait a minute darling... my pussy tingles are tingling... they are saying that this Baa, bad, Bong Barbie? she is probably doing the goooooood shit at the met gala, everyone coughs needs some once in awhile." 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: What's Your Sign A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Puppet Bitch Fest" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a puppet show with you and an assigned queen as your puppet. * Runway Theme: Category Is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Trinity The Tuck For winning the last challenge, Dominique got to assign the puppets. Puppets 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Red For Filth A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Makeover of Their Queers" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by an assigned queen in the competition. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara For winning the last challenge, Gaga got to assign the makeover pairs. 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Drag Family Values A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 9 Critiques 'Episode 10: ''"Cher: The Unauthorized Rusical" * '''Main Challenge: Edit a part of any RuPaul into a verse inspired by an assigned Cher era. * Runway Theme: Category is...Night of a Thousand Cher * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Honey Davenport * Eliminated: A'keria Chanel Davenport For winning the last challenge, Dominique got to assign the eras. 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Cher A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 10 Critiques 'Episode 11: ''"Final Five Queens Everywhere" * '''Main Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "Queens Everywhere" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Category is...Final Five Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Honey Davenport and Ophelia Hotass * Eliminated: Honey Davenport and Ophelia Hotass Queen's Everywhere...(UDR Season 9 Remix) Intro: Queen, queen London, Paris, New York, disco Uptown, downtown, Rio, Singapore Don't you know, bitch, I'm from Chicago Turn to the left, Miss Kilimanjaro Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) DaVine: Faker than the fakest, 3D everything Texture's perfect, like the rendering DaVine's legacy doesn't end here I just started, lost all the fear Confidence rose, same applies for my ranking Thought I'd flop, now watch my crowning Vypadnout už teď nemůžu Jsem prostě dobrá, s tím nic nezmůžu Chorus: Intergalactic, Earth to Pluto Superstar boss all through the cosmos Mashin' you like a Idaho potato Whippin' you up like a space tornado Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Where are the looks? Girl, I serve the looks Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere) Yasss, the looks Miss Dominique will serve you the looks Davenport: Look at this bee about to fly away I always liked the honey This bitch came to slay I serve the damn looks, hoes beware Bitch you looking like a whore Serve these looks without care That I rise like a phoenix, move like a boar Hoe, I'm flying literally Queens everywhere, jump to the air Davenports, that's how you do it in NYC Chorus: Intergalactic, Earth to Pluto Superstar boss all through the cosmos Mashin' you like a Idaho potato Whippin' you up like a space tornado Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) No doubt about it, the queen of the north is here Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Blame Canada bitches, eh? Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere) Do you validate parking? Hotass: I'm slutty, call me Ophelia All the other queens will be gone-orrhea Moan, now clapforme-dia Lick dicks, fuck it like Mia All the freak femmes that's blowin' their boo I'm grabbin' that crown for hoes like you Show that Hotass so men will drool You'll turn out like hookers too Valentina: Miss Fan Fav, Fan Fav, Fan Fav, perra! Send me a text and you'll see a read Miss Villaintina, Just gonna smile at ya 'Cause I bring the looks, they all gag when they see me I twirl my body round and round Uphilled battles, bitch, I'm fine Tossed and turned, Hope's high Gogogogogogo, its mine! Chorus: London, Paris, New York, disco Uptown, downtown, Rio, Singapore Don't you know, bitch, I'm from Chicago Turn to the left, Miss Kilimanjaro Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Miss Fan Fav Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Miss Fan Fav Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere) Perra, Miss Fan-Fan-Fan-Fan-Fan-Fan Gaga: I'm Lady Gaga and Gaggy enough Your edges stay shredded but these wits are tough When other girls snake, I just cut out their wigs up So glue on those wigs and toughen yourself up And I know I play rough but that's how i rumble I head over heels whenever I jumble I'm serving my all to outshine them all So pardon me bitches if I don't seem to crumble A-men Fashion! How are you? Bridge: All right big girls, that do include you Show us what you got baby You ain't tired yet Now twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Mama, you want me to twirl? Drag queens run the world Ooh, queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Outro: Queens (They're everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) All these quee- ooh, child, look who just walked through the do' Ooh, queens (They're everywhere) Well, you just never know I ain't hear she- I ain't hear her coming 'Episode 11 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Final Five Eleganza Extravaganza Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 11 Critiques Top Three of Season 9 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Rush Finale" * '''Final Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Runway Theme: Finale Eleganza Extravaganza * Miss Congeniality: Fan BingBing * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 9: ''' Lady Gaga * '''Runners-Up: Dominique Davine & Valentina Speeches * Dominique: ** I believe I should be the winner of User's Drag Rush Season 9 because of everything I have done to get here. Maybe I didn't have the best start but I definitely proved I'm deserving of the crown in the second half of the competition. I carefully read all my critiques and I actually improved from them. I stepped out of my comfort zone and took many risks. And it was worth it because I proved to you and mostly to me that serving looks isn't the only thing I'm good at. I know for sure I have all the Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent required to be the wiki's next Drag Superstar. I entered this competition for fun, feeling not so confident. But I gained a lot of confidence throughout the season and now I feel strong enough to say that after all the hours I spent on every render and every challenge, I can see myself as a winner. Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity. It was a journey I really enjoyed along with other queens. * Gaga: ** This season has been not only a great competition to me, but also an experience for me. After a lot of mishaps and fails, I am now here on the top 3 and have a great chance of winning, i really outdone myself and i never really saw this coming. I am not sheepish with my past, because that's all history and history is something we need to learn so that we won't make the same mistakes again, and i duly noted all of my errors and just try to be a better version of myself. If i win, my message to the ones who are ambitious just like me that don't stop chasing your dreams even if there's a lot of endeavors ahead of you, because all those endeavors are just the test on how willing are you to chase that dream. In the end, You are the best supporter of your own, so don't give up. * Valentina: ** Hi Everyone its Miss Fan Fav here to tell you why I should win. Being a newbie to this race was a bit intimidating I will say the least, however I will say that I definitely was an underdog and the one everyone thought wouldnt do well. I proved them wrong by starting out extremely good getting many highs but let's move onto the bigger question. Why I should win. Why I should win is cut into two parts. My placements and Attitude. Let's start with Track Record. Theres no doubt I lose to the other finalists, however I definitely think I still worked very hard for what I've accomplished. The first few weeks I did amazing I would say getting many highs and my first win. I did get a couple safes throughout and even stumbled hard in between the race, but that didnt stop me, I still tried hard to get back to the top, and in the finale I definitely think I showed why I deserve to be here as a queen by outshining not just the bottoms queens but the front runners of this season. I, in my opinion, did do the best out of everyone, in the runway and the challenge. I definitely think that should come into play here as it is the challenge you need to put everything you got, and I did, and should've won but I did what I had to do to make sure I was standing here today. Even though I dont have the best track record, how I did each week was definitely something I've never worked harder in my life. I might've not been a front runner this entire competition but I've shown I can be well rounded in every category, funny, serve looks, while also encouraging everyone to try, challenge performance wise, I've shown that I deserve this. Now onto the last thing to talk about, my attitude. In this race i was seen as miss congeniality, in my eyes, I didnt see it, but I still was never the person that was seen to be the one who was quiet and didnt try. I not only tried but I encouraged my other queens to not give up, even to people who felt they wanted to quit. I did not give up even when they truly did quit. When I was in the bottom 2, I was against a mug assassin, but I knew what I had to do to get where I am today, I did not discourage myself but kept telling myself to try and not give up on what I want, this win. I feel that I've shown CUNT in many ways like I've shown I'm charismatic, I've shown uniqueness be showing I dont have the same humour as most but still try my best into trying to make you all laugh and trying new things, I've shown nerve by never trying to be predictable for example on the zodiac runway, I did not want to try and do something easy, I did try to go for something that was hard and out of the box, even though it didnt land I still did it because I wanted to try something new. I have shown I'm talented in many ways, like verse challenges, meme making, what to wear for the right time, I've always proven to be someone to look out for and I will never stop for anything in my way. I will always attempt to climb the mountain even if I tumble a bit. I am a fighter. I would just want to thank you all for accepting me into this drag rush as its something new for me. I am glad you liked some of the stuff I brang and I hope to be able to bring it into other seasons! And good luck to the other queens. ❤️ 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= 'Winner Announcement' And the Winner is...= Trivia * The showdown assassin of the season is Nikita Dragun. She sent home Alexis Mateo, Asia O'Hara, Hayden Williams, Trinity The Tuck and Yvie Oddly. ** She is also the first contestant to send 5 contestants home (no non-submitterd or quitters). * This is the largest UDR cast with 15 contestants competing. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush